This invention relates to the hammering in of tent stakes that hold a tent in place and then to pull them out using a metal chain with an o-ring attached to it to encircle around the hook of the tent stake, and then to pull the tent stake out of the ground either by using leverage or just simply pulling it out vertically.
In recorded history, camping has been a favored past time, and sometimes a way of life in many cultures. From the yurts of China, to the teepees of Native Americans, from the camping tents of the military during the Civil War to the present day leisure tents. Camping tents, until about the 1850""s used rocks and trees. But about the 1850""s to today, tents have routinely used tent stakes to hold them into the ground. Tents sometimes are hard to put up, especially in very bad weather. At times like these when the tents are being put up, the person who is putting it up sometimes gets distracted and cannot put the tent stake in properly. Sometimes a rock is used to put in the tent stake. But a rock is very bulky and hard to control. It can also, when used, bend and/or render the tent stake useless. A tool needs to be used to safely put in the tent stake, without harming the user or the tent stake itself. Some patents have attempted to do so, like U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,430 to Welsh (1974), however this one is not a universal, nor can it lift the tent stake up vertically in case there is little room for prying it up. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,530 to Lecce is smaller and is a little bit more universal, yet it will damage the tent stake by scratching it in its V-shaped apparatus. Plus its hammer portion attached to the bottom is a bit awkward and clumsy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,719 to Feldpausch is closer to the universal part of being able to pull out any tent stake, but it is limiting because it uses a type of rope to wrap around the tent stake which might break. Some of the tent stakes might not be able to fit around the top of the tent stake hook. Also it has no such feature on it that can show a type of mallet for hammering the tent stake into the ground. The small size of it also does not allow the user to pull up the tent stake with sufficient leverage and allow it to come up with ease as with some other inventions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,733 to Verlander is like all of these patents in that it does the job of hammering and pulling out tent stakes, but it is unlike the applicants invention where it cannot be a universal tent stake removing tool and it cannot remove the tent stakes vertically. Also its hammer/mallet portion is very large and and is unlike applicant""s invention which is smaller and more precise. It""s stake removing tool is also very unlike the applicant""s invention which is a metal chain and o-ring, this patent""s tool is a small triangular shaped object which removes the tent stake.
The patents of other tent stake hammers have known to suffer from a number of disadvantages, which include:
1.) The inability to be a complete universal stake removal tool, for removing the various shapes and types of tent stakes. Including the ones that have the small hooks.
2.) There has also never been one that is as light weight as mine is or uses such light-weight and durable materials. Such as light-weight plastic for the body tube.
3.) The present inventions lack in the ability to make a starter hole in the ground for the tent stake, so it can go in more easily, or to break up tough and solid ground.
4.) With tent stake removing tools, the inventions have clearly shown the inability to be able to lift out a stake in two or more different ways.
My invention relates to universal pounding and removing of basically every kind of tent stake, and also the ability to remove the tent stake in any way possible.
There are many other objects and advantages of my tent stake hammer, described in my patent, besides the ones that were described above in the prior art. The objects and advantages of my invention are:
1.) To provide a tent stake hammer and puller that is a universal tent stake hammer and puller that can hammer in any tent stake and pull out basically any tent stake any possible way.
2.) The invention has a penetrating dibble which can be used to hit the ground to penetrate it to make a starter hole for the tent stake to make pound it in easier.
3.) It has a metal chain with an o-ring attached to it, and makes it easier for the the o-ring to encircle the hook of the tent stake and makes it easier to pull it out.
4.) Because of the flexibility of the wire and the strength of the o-ring that goes around the tent stake, the device is able to remove a tent stake in any position possible that is needed to remove the tent stake properly.
5.) The tent stake hammer and puller is made out of tough materials that makes the invention both strong and lightweight.
6.) The invention may be of any color, because the body-tube is plastic and usually made from a type of mold it has the ability to have differing colors on it besides the normal green color.
Further objects and advantages are to provide for ease of use to the invention and to provide for more power in the swinging and hammering of the tent stakes into the ground, so that they go in faster and are more sturdy in place. Also it will be easier to manufacture and less expensive so it can be supplied in mass so that supply will meet the demand wherever necessary. Other objects and advantages will allow the user to remove the tent stake faster and with less strain and with less use of energy upon the user when removing the tent stake from the ground. Further objects and advantages will be apparent from looking at the ensuing drawings and description.